Blue Moon
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Remus loses control. Sirius is there to stop him... WARNINGS: Angst, violence, suicide. If you find any of this confronting may I sugest you don't read it? I don't want complaints for my depressing writing. lol. Just thought I'd warn yas. M to be safe.


Blue Moon.

Summary: Remus loses control. Sirius is there to stop him... WARNINGS: Angst, violence, suicide. If you find any of this confronting may I sugest you don't read it? I don't want complaints for my depressing writing. lol. Just thought I'd warn yas. lol.

A/N: Also, I don't own nuthin you recognise. The song blue Moon is the property of someone whos name I can't curently remember that definately isn't me. lol. Don't sue me. All you'll get is 20 cents. lol.

The song Blue Moon was playing in the background of the small pub, as Remus cried out to the opening bars, the slow music contrasting greatly with the sudden, rapid changes that set upon him.

_Blue moon,_

_You saw me standing alone..._

Remus howled, and threw himself onto the table, gripping the edge tightly in his rapidly changing claws.

_Without a dream in my heart,_

_Without a love of my own,_

Pain wracked his body, and he arched back, violently, as Sirius ran towards him, shouting.

_Blue Moon,_

_You knew just what I was there for..._

"Remus Remus!"

The yells were a dull echo in Remus's ears, as he cried out, screaming in unbearable pain.

_You heard me saying a prayer for,_

_Someone I really could care for..._

Remus tore at his clothes, throwing his jacket aside, and tearing his shirt off his back, as his temperature skyrocketed to an unbearable height.

_And there suddenly appeared before me,_

_The only one my arms would ever hold..._

"Oh, god! I'm burning up!"

Remus's cries echoed through the suddenly silent pub, as he tore at his pants, restling with his jeans, finally struggling out of them.

_I heard somebody whisper please adore me,_

_And suddenly the moon had turned to gold..._

Remus threw his head back, howling, adn screaming in agony, as his bones cracked, and popped, and changed shape, swiftly, and painfully reforming.

_Blue moon..._

He howled angrily as his mind was taken over, controled by the Wolf, who wanted nothing more that to kill, tear at flesh, and spill blood.

_Now I'm no longer alone..._

The song hit an instrumental as Remus lunged at the nearest patron, an older male, about forty years old.

The man threw a chair at him, which Remus hit away with his paw, smashing it on the ground, like kindling.

Sirius was running, and shouting, and telling everyone to get out, or barricade themselves in the toilets.

Most of them ran for the back door, or leapt out the windows, al screaming.

_Without a dream in my heart..._

Remus was hit with another chair, this time over the back of the head, by a younger man, who looked like a homeless youth.

Remus snapped at the man, thearing at his wrist, his teeth then closing around his throat, as the youth screamed, and dropped to the floor, shaking.

_Without a love of my own..._

Remus dropped him, and turned, attacking the nearest person, a woman, fleeing the pub by the front door.

He got hold of her ankles, and she shrieked, and hit him with her bag, which the Wolf tore out of her hand, amd threw aside.

A shot rang out in the pub, and the Werewolf dropped like a stone, felled by the bullet.

_Blue moon..._

Sirius stood there, his arms out in front, a gun clenched in his hands, a shocked, surprised, andutterly horrified, and heart-wrenched look on his face.

Sirius broke down and cried, utterly devestated by his loss, dropping to his knees, and staring at the blood spilling out on the floor. Remus's blood.

By now, another song had come on, a number by CCR, called Bad Moon Rising. Sirius pointed the gun at the speakers, and fired a few shots, blasting the hell out of that damn radio that kept mocking him, and his loss. Mocking Remus, even in his death.

The thing fell silent, and Sirius approached the fallen Werewolf, which was slowly resuming its human form, the coarse fur retracting into the body, the teeth shortening, and the tail dissapearing back into the spine.

Sirius threw his arms around his dead friend, and cried, cried for all the world to hear, because it didn't matter anymore because Remus was dead, and he had killed him!

Sirius screamed, and ran his hands through Remus's hair, mortified by what he had done. What he'd had to do. But he had promised Remus; had promised that if he ever got out of hand... That's wehy he had brought the gun, that's why he had been forced to use it... He promised...

Sirius turned the weapon over in his hands, examining it, then made his choice.

Slowly raising the muzzle to his head, still sobbing uncontrolably, Sirius pulled the trigger, and felt no more.

The authorities arrived, moments latter, to find the bodies of the two men, one, with a gun clenched in his hand, and blood spewing from his temple, sprawled protectively over the body of the other, who had been shot through the heart.

There was no saving them now.

The reports claimed that a wild dog had gotten loose in the pub, and had mauled three people. The two men had been atempting to stop it. It was never said how the first one was shot, only that he had died instantly.

The other was stated as suicide over the death of a loved one.

That's what the muggle authorities said. But Harry knew different.


End file.
